Shock
by Hyuuga Jishin
Summary: Aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana. Karena kehadiranmu membawa warna baru dalam hidupku. Kau sungguh berbeda, dan aku menginginkanmu diatas segalanya. For event #IndigoRose


**Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **OOC, Typo's, abal, gaje, absurd. Dan segala kekurangan lain yang menyertai fict ini.**

 **Naruto asli hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Fict ini murni buatan saya untuk meramaikan event #IndigoRose**

 **Tidak mencari keuntungan apapun dari fict ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Aku mencintaimu dengan sederhana. Karena kehadiranmu membawa warna baru dalam hidupku. Kau sungguh berbeda, dan aku menginginkanmu diatas segalanya. For event #IndigoRose**

 **Selamat Hari Ibu, Selamat Ulang Tahun Hinata-hime, dan Selamat Tahun Baru 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka ini semua akan terjadi. Bahkan untuk sekedar membayangkan pun, Hinata tidak berani. Hinata bukan gadis seceria Sakura, bukan gadis semodis Ino, pun bukan gadis sehebat Tenten. Hinata hanya gadis biasa, yang tidak pernah membayangkan akan dikenal dikalangan siswa populer. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu, disekolah sebesar ini siapa saja yang mengenal dirinya. Orang-orang hanya mengenal dirinya sebagai adik sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji yang memang memiliki iris serupa dengannya. Tetapi orang-orang mungkin saja tidak tahu menahu siapa namanya. Orang-orang mungkin saja tidak perduli dengan kehadirannya. Tapi Hinata tidak keberatan, gadis berambut indigo itu tidak suka menjadi sorotan. Hinata lebih suka menjadi gadis biasa-biasa saja, yang berteman dengan orang lain karena ketulusan seperti pada umumnya, bukan karena kepopuleran.

Hinata bahkan tidak mengerti, bagaimana ruang lingkup siswa siswi populer disekolahnya. Neji memang sering mengajaknya bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain, tapi Hinata selalu menolak. Hinata merasa kurang pantas berada didalamnya. Tapi, semua kenyataan ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Iris lavendernya terbelalak saat mendapati _senpai_ nya, teman sekelas Neji, salah satu siswa populer disekolahnya tengah berjalan cepat mengejar Hinata. Demi langit dan bumi ciptaan _Kami-sama_ , Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka ketika pemuda yang mempunyai tingkat ketampanan diatas rata-rata itu ternyata benar-benar mengikutinya. Hinata baru saja selesai mengikuti klub berkebun, saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu sudah berada didepan ruang klub dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Hinata bahkan jarang berinteraksi dengan pemuda itu, kalau bukan karena Neji mungkin saja Hinata tidak akan pernah mengenal pemuda itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Setelah Hinata menolak dengan halus untuk ajakan pulang bersama, ternyata pemuda itu malah mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah Hinata sangka, dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran seperti ini.

 **Deg**. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri saat Ia ternyata memilih jalan yang salah sehingga membuatnya berhenti diujung koridor yang memang buntu. Siluet pemuda yang tadi mengejarnya terlihat semakin mendekat, Hinata merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengaliri bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Hinata menelan saliva dengan susah payah saat mendapati sosok pemuda tampan itu sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. "U-uchiha- _s-senpai_." Pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan iris mata kelam itu menyeringai saat mendapati Hinata tersudut diujung koridor dan nampak gugup.

"Hn,"

" _A-ano_ , _gomen s-senpai_. A-aku harus pulang, b-bisakah _s-senpai_ menyingkir sebentar?" Hinata menunduk tak berani menatap langsung mata tajam _senpai_ nya itu. Jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan. Tanpa sadar, Hinata meremas ujung seragamnya gugup.

"Apa aku begitu menakutkan dimatamu, Hyuuga?" Tanya Sasuke sinis, membuat Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung kearah mata sewarna jelaga itu. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendapati pipi Hinata yang sudah dihiasi rona merah tipis serta bulir-bulir keringat yang membanjiri pelipis gadis mungil itu. " _G-gomen_ , Uchiha- _s-senpai_."

"Kau memanggilku apa, Hyuuga? Aku tidak dengar?" Sasuke maju satu langkah membuat Hinata refleks memundurkan langkahnya.

"U-uchiha- _senpai,_ " Sahut Hinata masih dengan suara yang sangat pelan, Sasuke kembali maju satu langkah. "Hn? Apa?" Hinata merutuki tembok dibelakang punggungnya yang terasa begitu dekat dengannya, membuatnya tidak bisa memundurkan dirinya lagi saat Sasuke mendekatinya.

"S-sasuke- _senpai_ ," Hinata mengganti panggilannya sembari mengeraskan sedikit nada suaranya. Sasuke semakin memperlebar langkahnya mendekati Hinata, membuat gadis itu kembali menelan sukar salivanya. "Ini bukan lagi dijam sekolah, Hyuuga." Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga kanan Hinata. Hinata merasakan oksigen disekitarnya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik sehingga membuatnya sesak nafas. "Panggil aku dengan benar, atau—"

"S-sasuke _-kun."_ Dengan cepat Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke, sebelum pemuda tampan itu melanjutkan omongannya yang mungkin saja akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke menyeringai puas sembari menjauhkan wajahnya, kemudian menatap tepat kemanik lavender milik gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Jadi, pulang denganku, hn?" Hinata dengan cepat mengangguk, daripada terjadi sesuatu hal yang lebih buruk dari ini. Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya jika Ia kembali menolak ajakan _senpai_ nya itu. "Bagus, ayo!" Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Mengajak gadis yang masih nampak berkeringat dingin itu menuju parkiran.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tertegun saat mobil _sport_ milik Sasuke sudah sampai didepan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata bahkan tak mengatakan apapun saat diperjalanan, tapi entah bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengetahui alamat rumahnya. Sasuke mungkin saja teman Neji, tapi jelas-jelas Neji tidak tinggal dengan Hinata. Dan Hinata rasa, Sasuke belum pernah sekalipun bertandang kerumahnya.

"Sudah sampai, _Hime_. Kau tidak ingin turun?" Suara maskulin milik Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Hinata menoleh kesamping dan kembali menahan nafasnya saat melihat wajah tampan Sasuke begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajah pemuda itu nampak dua kali lebih tampan dari biasanya saat sedang bingung dengan alis mengernyit seperti itu.

" _Hime_ , kau kenapa?" Tanya sasuke khawatir membuat Hinata lagi-lagi merutuki kebodohannya karena keterpanaannya menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya itu. "A-ah tidak, kok. _Arigatou na_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ingin mampir?" Tawar Hinata, Sasuke menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum tipis dan lagi-lagi membuat Hinata tertegun. Hinata bahkan diam-diam bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_ karena mengijinkannya melihat secara langsung berbagai ekspresi milik Sasuke. "Tidak, _Hime_. Aku masih ada urusan, lain kali saja."

"B-baiklah. Kalau begitu aku turun, s-sekali lagi terimakasih." Melihat senyum manis diwajah ayu Hinata membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum juga. Gadis cantik dihadapannya ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke memiliki beragam ekspresi berbeda.

"Tunggu, _Hime_." Hinata mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu mobil saat mendengar seruan sasuke, Ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dengan dahi mengerut bingung. "A-ada apa?"

" _Hime_ —" Sasuke meraih sebelah tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya lembut membuat Hinata bertambah bingung. "Mulai sekarang, jangan terlalu dekat dengan sahabatmu yang pencinta anjing dan pencinta serangga itu." Perintah Sasuke tegas, Hinata akan menyanggah tapi saat tahu kalau Sasuke belum selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tipe pria pencemburu berat, kau harus tahu itu." Lanjutnya. Sasuke memandang sendu kearah iris lavender gadis itu. "Untuk sekarang, berjanjilah _Hime_. Kau hanya akan menyayangi tiga orang pria dalam hidupmu. Hyuuga Hiashi- _sama_ , Hyuuga Neji dan—"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke semakin intens menatap manik mata Hinata. Hinata tertegun, kemudian tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Kedua lengannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat lengan mungil gadis itu kini berpindah dengan menangkup wajah Hinata. "Kau sudah berjanji. Untuk saat ini, hanya kami bertiga yang akan kau sayangi. Dan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kau melahirkan keturunan Uchiha laki-laki dariku."

Wajah Hinata berubah menjadi merah padam. Tangan mungil gadis itu refleks mencubir pelan perut Sasuke. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu membuat Sasuke tergelak. Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama.

 _Semoga saja, ini adalah awal yang baik untuk mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"UAPAAAAHHHH?" Naruto membelalakan matanya tak percaya, pria berkulit _tan_ itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan horror. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu hanya membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya.

" _Teme_ , kau tidak sedang mempermainkan ku 'kan?"

"Tidak, _Dobe._ "

"Huh? Kau.. Hinata- _chan_.. Maksudku... Kalian? Argh bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" Naruto mengacak frustasi surai pirangnya. Merasa ganjil dengan argumennya sendiri.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan, Durian! Kalau si Pantat Ayam berkata seperti itu berarti begitulah kenyataannya. Kau masih saja berisik!" Seru Shikamaru dari ujung ruangan, pria yang sedang asyik memejamkan mata itu merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara Maha Dahsyat kerasnya milik Naruto.

"Diam kau, Nanas! Aku sedang tidak bertanya padamu, tahu!"

"Diamlah, _Dobe_. Seharusnya kau bersyukur sainganmu berkurang satu." Balas Sasuke sembari menyeringai iblis. Pemuda bersurai raven itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Oi, _Teme._ Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan semuanya _baka_! Argh aku tidak mengerti."

"Ck! Mimpi apa Bibi Kushina yang cantik dan Paman Minato yang bule eksotis itu memiliki anak bodoh sepertimu," Decak Shikamaru. Naruto menatap garang kearah pria berkuncir itu. "Apa maksudmu hah? Jangan mentang-mentang dirimu pintar ya, Nanas. Lantas kau bisa seenaknya mengejekku!"

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, Durian. Kau memang benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya kau tahu maksud Sasuke. Bukankah bagus kalau Sasuke berpacaran dengan Hinata? Dengan begitu Sakura tidak lagi punya alasan untuk dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke? Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat salah satu sainganmu berkurang kan? Belum mengerti juga? Kembalilah ke Taman Kanak-kanak, Durian. Kau benar-benar merepotkan dan mengganggu tidurku." Shikamaru melenggang meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong untuk menyusul Sasuke kelantai atas.

Lama, Naruto masih mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Shikamaru. Sampai akhirnya...

" _KYAAAAA_ DENGAN BEGINI AKU BISA BEBAS BERKENCAN DENGAN SAKURA- _CHAAAAN_!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _WHAT THE HELL_?" Gadis bercepol dengan iris coklat itu menatap Hinata dengan mata melotot maksimal. Hinata meringis pelan sambil menutup mulut Tenten menggunakan tangannya. "Ssst, jangan keras-kerasn, Tenten- _nee_."

"Oke-oke. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau dengan pangeran kutub utara itu berpacaran? Maksudku, kalian bahkan tidak pernah terlihat berinteraksi bersama kecuali kalau menyangkut Neji. Lalu sekarang, kabar mengejutkan macam apa ini?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, Tenten- _nee_. Sasuke- _kun_ sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku dan meminta aku untuk jadi kekasihnya."

"Sasuke- _kun_? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?"

"Emm, Sasuke- _kun_ tidak suka aku panggil dengan Uchiha- _senpai_ atau Sasuke- _senpai_." Tenten mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian menatap Hinata tajam. "Ceritakan detailnya!" Perintahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klub berkebun baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah memastikan ruang klubnya sudah rapi, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk pulang. Ini memang gilirannya untuk piket dan mengunci pintu ruang klub, jadilah Hinata yang terakhir keluar hari ini._

 _Hinata mengerutkan dahi saat mendapati senpainya yang terkenal dengan julukan Ice Man itu tengah duduk manis dikursi koridor ruangan klub. Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah membaca sebuah buku saku itu nampak terlihat tenang, seingat Hinata klub basket tidak ada latihan hari ini. Lantas kenapa Kapten Basket Triguna School itu masih berada dilingkungan sekolah? Hinata mengangkat bahu acuh. Bukan urusanku, batinnya._

" _Kau sudah selesai, Hyuuga?"_

" _E-eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan senpainya itu. "Aku bertanya padamu, Hyuuga."_

" _A-ah gomen, senpai. Iya, aku sudah selesai. Ada apa?"_

" _Bagus. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang bersama." Perintahnya. Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Apa pendengaranku agak terganggu ya? Aku seperti mendengar Uchiha-senpai mengajakku pulang bersama._

" _Hyuuga, kau tidak mendengarku, eh?" Sasuke sudah terlihat kesal. Menunggu klub berkebun selesai bukan waktu yang sebentar, ditambah dengan Hinata yang mendapat tugas berpiket hari ini. Sudah cukup Sasuke bersabar, ia ingin segera pulang dengan gadisnya. Tunggu, gadisnya?_

" _U-uchiha-senpai mengajakku pulang bersama? Maaf aku—"_

" _Uchiha-senpai? Ck, ubah panggilanmu Hyuuga. Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku!"_

" _H-huh?" Hinata semakin dibuat linglung oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak perduli dengan raut terkejut dari gadis itu. Ia menarik paksa lengan Hinata dan membawanya menuju parkiran._

" _Dengar Hyuuga. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, mencintaimu. Sejak hari pertamamu memasuki gerbang sekolah ini. Aku pula lah yang sering mengirimimu hadiah, baik dilocker mu maupun dirumahmu. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke lah yang selalu menatapmu sedari dulu. Kau tahu, Hyuuga? Aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Sudah cukup setahun belakangan ini selalu memandangimu dari jauh, semua usahaku untuk mendekatimu ternyata tidak ada hasilnya. Kau benar-benar terlalu jauh untuk ku gapai. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah. Seorang Uchiha akan mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya." Sasuke bersumpah, ini kali pertamanya berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini dihadapan gadis. Sasuke bahkan tidak lagi memperdulikan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit ketujuh dihadapan gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu._

 _Hinata terpaku, jantungnya berdentum lebih kencang dari biasanya. Syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya tidak dapat berfungsi dengan benar. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Keringat dingin setetes demi setetes mulai berjatuhan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya._

" _Dan mulai sekarang, kau adalah gadisku. Milikku. Hak ku. Hidupku. Jadi, jaga mata dan hatimu untukku Hyuuga!" Desisnya tajam. Hinata menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "K-kenapa?" Begitu banyak pertanyaan terlintas diotaknya, namun hanya itu yang dapat ia kemukakan, Hinata masih terpaku karena pengakuan Sasuke barusan._

" _Aku mencintaimu, aku merasa lengkap dengan hadirnya dirimu. Hanya kau, Hyuuga Hinata. Sesederhana itu,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fuuuuh akhirnya selesai jugaaa xD dari sekian banyaknya fict yang saya ketik sana sini, saya memutuskan untuk mempublish fict ini dan saya dedikasikan untuk event #IndigoRose di detik detik terakhir pendaftarannya ditutup(?)**

 **Adakah yang berminat untuk mereview? xD**

 **Untuk fict Loving Feelings sedang dalam proses, dan saya juga akan membuat prequel Dibalik Layar. Xixi. Selamat Hari Ibu untuk semua wanita didunia, selamat ulang tahun Hinata-hime, dan selamat tahun baru untuk semuanyaaaa! xD**

 **Arigatou, salam hangat.**

 **Hyuuga Jishin*-***


End file.
